Nothing Missing Nothing Broken
by TurtleCuddler
Summary: The four brothers come to the lair for the first time after losing their father. Each has to come to terms with life now that Splinter is gone. This may go further that a one shot.


Disclamer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters or franchise.

They entered the lair, and it was exactly how they had left it. The only difference now, was their father was gone. All four brothers sat quietly in their sunken in living room the monatone white noise of the TV in the background. It had only been a month, but felt like a year, of what seemed like an unreal dream.

Splinter turned to see if the two fighting beside him, they were not harmed, but little did they know, that moment would be his last. For joy turned to pain, in an instant, like a candle, his life blown out. All of who he once was now a memory.

 _The point of the dream when you try to scream in horror and nothing comes out._

April gave part of her land for a proper funeral, and place of rest at the house North Hampton. Then the moment came to return, and put end to the nightmare when they returned to New York. Destroying the one who took away their father. Clearing away the horrendous scars, of what that was done to the Hamato family, by this evil being.

Now, after the story has played itself out. When the friends have parted their ways and gone home. The four brothers sat there in the quietness of their lair. The path they had lived through seeming like a horrible unbelievable dream. Each son one wishing to see their father walk into the room at any moment..

Leo was the first to leave the room. He walked slowly down the hall towards the dojo. The room was dark except for the spot where the tree stood. The afternoon sun fully through the ceiling air duct, making the twisted old tree sun seemed to set every fleck of dust into light swirling around the branches. Leo's mind filled with memories.

"Leo! Where are you?" A giggle hid within Leo's chest, as he hid in the large tree's branches, he mustn't allow it! Father will find him. "Son! I have been looking for you for an hour! This was only supposed to be a training!" Leo could see the worry on the his father's face. Watching from the branches he could see his father begin to pace the floor.

"Dad! We can't find him! We looked all over the lair!" His three younger brothers hung to their fathers knees. "Daddy did you loose Weeo?" The smaller one asked. Leo became worried himself. How could he do this to them? Leo moved, and it knocked a leaf from the tree. He watched as the leaf landed behind his brothers and father.

"Come on boys,"His father coxed the boys out of the dojo to the other room. "I'm sure Leo isn't far away. Just because you don't see him doesn't mean he's not there." His father returned. "Leo you are very good my son I give up you have become a great ninja." Splinter bent down picking up the leaf and twirled it with his fingers. Leo looked again and his father was gone.

"Father!" Leo called. "Where are you!"

"Right behind you my son." Leo turned slowly finding his father inches from him in the tree. The moment startled Leo, causing his foot to slip. His father caught Leo just be for falling. "Leo! I got you! I will always catch you my son" Leo sat below the tree, as the visions of his past faded. "Thank you father for always being here." He whispered softly placing his hand to the tree.

Michelangelo laid back on the cushions and stared blankly at the TV. Soon his eyes felt like lead shutters as the fatigue of his body took over. They all found sleep to be difficult. It felt like they were falling, and waiting to hit the ground.

Mikey's dream flooded with horrible scenes. Nightmares that he use to dream of as a kid. One moment he's at home, the next he's in the darkest part of the sewers. "Daddy! Where are you!" His voice echoed from the walls.

Mike began to run through the abandoned pipes. Behind him, scary noises filled his ears. If he had hair it would be standing on the back of his neck. Someone dragging something along the wall. Mikey saw light ahead. "Daddy! Is that you!" A dark shadow grew on the wall where the light came. The dragging noise accompanied the shadow he saw. It was coming to get him! The shadow grew bigger.

"D..D..Daddy!" Mikey screamed out. His arms and legs flailed. He screamed louder and louder. Suddenly there were arms around him. "Michelangelo! I'm here son! Wake up!" Mikey opened his eyes, and Splinter's arms held him. "Don't be scared, you're fine. I'm here to protect you son." Mikey turns to face his dad and the scene fades. He's laying on the cushions in the lair. Someone put a blanket on him. He realizes that he's been crying.

Seeing Mikey shiver Raph walked over putting a blanket on the smaller ninja."I guess it's been a tough month little brother." Raph whispered taking a seat near his brother. "Jus like when we were kids. I would find ya out here shivering and I'd stay with ya til ya warmed up." Raph looked down at Mikey noticing that he was dreaming. Raph laid his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I remember we use to have to hide ta keep dad from knowing we were up. I'm sure he knew." Mikey finally settled. "I miss him Mike, I want him to come her now. I want him to tell me not to be angry!" Raph stood up quickly and headed towards the kitchen. A flow of anger hit and Raph slammed his fist into the practice dummy. "Rest in peace dad, I miss you so much." Raph's head pressed into the dummy's shoulder.

Donatello found himself walking to his lab. Everything was disheveled and askewed from the events of gearing up to fight Shredder.

"My son, can you kindly explain why there is a flash mark on my wall?" Donnie eyes looked at the place where his experiment had failed. "Come with me my son. I want to show you something." Donnie followed his father to a dark room. "Turn on the lights." Donnie felt the for the switch on the wall. Light flooded the room. "This is where you are to do your experiments." Donnie stood in the huge cement walled room. "Here you can have almost all the space needed to work." Donnie's eyes widened looking at the shelves of collected objects that already lined the shelves. "I began collecting long ago, I knew that this would be the greatest laboratory, for the greatest inventor." Donnie turned looking up at his father then out at the equipment. Donnie ran wrapping his arms around his father. "Thank you dad! This is the best!" When Donnie opened his eyes he was in his empty lab. A tear ran down his cheek, and a lump filled his throat. "Thank you dad. I will remember you always.


End file.
